This study will determine if participants in the TCH family-based obesity intervention program were able to slow their rate of weight gain or actually lose relative weight over the 5-year period after taking the class; determine if weight changes correlate with lipid changes; determine whether specific subsets of individuals do better than others in the same program; determine if self-esteem and depression scores are lower after 5 years than at baseline; examine whether changes in self-esteem & depression correlate w/ weight changes.